


Connor Kenway and the Great Egyptian Tomb

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I hope, Indiana Jones AU, but stick with me, itll be good, ok I know it sounds weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: Joanna Freeborn is a single woman in the late 1930's who decides to go back to school. Through her archeology course, she meets the  attractive Professor Connor Kenway, and he invites her to go on an archeology dig at an Egyptian tomb. Little does she know that this will lead to the adventure of a lifetime.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while thinking about a number of things, mainly the movie the Mummy and cowboy hats, but i decided to give it a more Indiana jones theme as I felt that would be fun.

I was a little old to be taking the archeology course in the local college, but I had always wanted to learn more. And besides, I was single, so I didn't have a ton to do. Sure, living with my brother and his pompous British wife had its perks, but I got bored. So I figured, why not take some classes. Maybe bone up on some things I had learned in the past.   
I settled on archeology because of some recommendations I got from the younger students. Many said that the professor who taught the class was “dreamy” at best and “a solid teacher” at worst. Apparently a lot of women took his class just because of his supposedly dreamy face. But I'd have to see for myself.   
And they weren't wrong. The professor was drop dead gorgeous. A chiseled jawline, and through his wire-rimmed glasses I could see a pair of beautiful dark eyes. Eyes that yearned for adventure. He was tall, definitely over six feet, and he looked to be around my age. Good. Maybe I had a chance… he wasn't married, at least not that I could tell. No ring.   
His name was Professor Connor Kenway, and I could tell just by looking at him that he would play a part in my life.   
I had to remind myself that I didn't go to college to pick up guys. Well, sure, that was part of it, but not my whole reasoning. I wanted to get an education. So throughout the semester, I managed to tear my eyes away from professor hottie and focus on my classwork. I climbed to the top of the class, my work being clearly superior than everyone else's. Maybe that was an exaggeration. But it was still good. And eventually, my work was noticed by the professor.   
One day at the end of class, he asked me to stay after. What for, I wasn't sure. But it wasn't like I was going to say no. Besides, he was my teacher. He might've wanted to just comment on my work.   
“Miss Freeborn.” Professor Kenway said, in his gorgeously smooth voice. “I've noticed you tend to put more effort into the work than many of the others. May I ask why?”  
God, he was so polite. “Well, Professor, I figured since I'm older than the rest of these women, I might have to carry my weight in order to be taken seriously.”   
“I see.” He picked up a paper which I could tell was my own. “Your work is very good. And it has not gone unnoticed in the archeological community.”  
I raised an eyebrow. “Really? That's good, I suppose.”  
“Yes, it is.” He cleared his throat, and I could tell he was anxious. “The university would like to know if you would wish to accompany me on an archeological dig. We would be going to a number of ancient egyptian sites, and cataloging the various objects and art we find there. It would be hard, and the area we would be visiting is very unstable. But if you would like to come, I would be glad if you would join me.”  
The proposition was abrupt, but I was extremely pleased. How could I say no to something like that? Screw living with my brother. I'm going to go become a famous archeologist with my hot professor. But of course I couldn't tell him yes in that wording. So instead, I said, “Yes, I would quite like to go. When would it be?”  
He looked a little surprised that I had accepted. “Very soon. If everything is in order, we should be set to leave on the last day of the month.”  
Last day of the month? That was in a week! I'd have such little time to prepare… but of course I wasn't going to turn around and say no. “Alright. Where should I go?”  
“Meet me here on the 31st with all of your supplies. From here we can drive to the plane.” He said.   
A plane? I had never ridden on a plane before. The thought of flying was ever so exciting. “Ok, great! I'll see you, here, on the 31st.”   
He nodded. “Good.” As I turned to walk out the door, he tapped me on the shoulder. “Bring a gun. Things may get… complicated.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joanna and the Professor fly to Egypt, and Joanna finds out that this dig is going to be more than she bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was writing this at first I was like eh this chapter is ok but when I got to the end I was like Y E E E A HERE WE GO

On the 31st, I made my way to the Professor’s classroom, lugging my large wheeled suitcase in tow. It didn’t really have that much in it, since I tried to pack only the essentials, but it was still heavy. I had a few stickers on it from different places I had travelled, from different states around the country. I had never actually left America, so this was going to be an interesting experience for me. And I had also never ridden in a plane.   
When I walked into his office, I found the Professor standing at his desk, enthralled in an old looking book. It had some sort of writing on its cover which looked like Egyptian hieroglyphics.   
“Ready?” He said, not lifting his eyes from the book.  
“Yes sir, Professor.” I replied.   
He picked a hat up off of his desk and took his glasses off, placing them gently on the desk. “Good. Let’s be off, then.”  
We made our way out of the university, being greeted by a car on the road being driven by a grizzly-looking man. He waved at the Professor, and he waved back. Clearly they were well acquainted.   
“Hello there, Connor!” the man said, in a French accent that didn’t quite match his appearance. “Who’s your lady friend?”  
“Stephane, this is Joanna Freeborn, one of my students. Miss Freeborn, this is Stephane Chapheau, a friend of mine.” The Professor said, glaring a little at Stephane’s ‘lady friend’ remark.   
Stephane frowned. “Isn’t she a little old to be a student? No offense.”  
I did take a little offense, but I wasn’t going to tell him that. “I decided to go back to school. You’re never too old to learn.”  
“Ah, right you are, miss!” he said, smiling.   
The Professor checked his watch. “We have to get to the airport, Stephane.”  
“Of course.” He stepped out of the car and opened the trunk, motioning for me to put my bag inside. I threw my bag into the trunk and got in the car. The leather seats were nice, nicer than any other car I had been in. Glancing over my shoulder, I noticed the Professor whispering something to Stephane. The Professor looked a little worried at whatever they were talking about, but when he noticed me looking, he immediately ended the conversation and got into the car, sitting in the back seat beside me.   
The car ride was uncomfortably quiet. I tried to make small talk (how about this weather, huh?) but the Professor seemed to be lost in thought, while Stephane claimed that he had to keep his eyes on the road and talking was a distraction, which was a massive lie, but I decided not to argue. Besides, the Professor was kind enough to invite me on an actual, real life archeology dig, that in the past I had only dreamed of.   
When we arrived at the airport, I was stunned at the size of the plane. I had only ever seen them from a distance, and they looked so much larger up close. The Professor handed the stewardess our tickets, and we boarded the plane. Luckily, I had a window seat, so I could keep myself occupied. I had also brought along a book, a copy of Jules Verne’s Five Weeks in a Balloon. I had read it before, but it was one of my favorite books. Jules Verne’s stories were always so amazing.   
The Professor sat beside me and pulled his hat down over his eyes, apparently trying to nap. I don’t think I could’ve slept if I tried. Even just the idea of flying was enough to keep me awake, and now I was finally going to do it, and fly to an archeology site no less. Everything about this trip was perfect. 

The flight to actually get to Egypt was actually super long, and we had to stop in a couple of different places to refuel. The turbulence was kind of scary, but we managed to get to Egypt without dying, so I considered it to be a good flight. When we stepped off of the plane, the sight of the desert blew me away. I’m not even joking, there was a strong gust of wind when I stepped onto the tarmac that almost knocked me over. The worst part was, I slammed into the professor, almost knocking him over too. Not one of my proudest moments, let me tell you.   
The hotel we were staying at was large, with a finely-dressed doorman waiting outside. He took our bags and lead us to our rooms. Mine was enormous, fully stocked with all sorts of foods and wines. They really knew how to live it up in Egypt.   
After I had gotten settled in, I heard a knock on the door. Glancing through the peephole, I saw that it was the Professor.   
“Tomorrow we will head out to the dig. Be ready to get up early.” He said. I noticed that he looked a little anxious.   
I nodded. “Alright.”   
The Professor turned and walked down the hall. I wondered what had been bothering him. Probably something to do with the dig, or what he had talking to Stephane about earlier.   
I spent some time looking around my hotel room. It was filled with rich tapestries, fancy furniture, and had a large desk with a number of pens and stationery. I decided to pen out a quick letter to my sister, who was watching my cat back home.   
After that, I realized I didn't really have anything to do, so I figured I should explore the hotel. If I was going to be staying here for a while, I might as well know what goes on inside it. I started off down the hall in the direction the Professor had gone earlier. As I walked, I began to hear what sounded like people yelling. Should I have gone back to my room? Probably. But did I? Nope. I decided to investigate the source of the yelling. I stood by the door of the room the yelling was coming from, making sure I couldn't be seen.  
“I told you! That dig site is cursed! I can't be held responsible for what goes on in there!” A man’s voice yelled. Curse? Yikes.   
“I do not believe in that old superstition. Besides, you won't even be coming on the dig.” Said the familiar voice of the Professor.   
“Just because you don't believe in it doesn't mean other people don't!” The man seemed to be getting more and more angered. “And even though I'm not going on the dig, I was the one who FINANCED you! I'll take a serious loss if you and your crew all die!” The man scoffed. “And I can't believe you brought a WOMAN on the dig!”  
“She is highly competent.” The professor said, his voice sounding irritated.   
“And what if she isn't? What if she gets herself injured? Then you will be responsible for that!” I heard the sound of a fist slamming into a desk. “Damnit, Kenway, I’m not letting you go to this dig!”  
“Make me.” The Professor growled.   
I heard the unmistakable sounds of a fight starting. The Professor was probably stronger than the man he was facing, but I didn't want to get involved in this, so I decided to run back towards my hotel room as fast as I could.   
I had a lot of questions and no answers. First of all, who was the man the Professor was arguing with? And what curse was he talking abou? I had heard stories of dig sites in Egypt being cursed, but I always thought it was just a myth. Something weird was happening, and I didn't know if I wanted to be a part of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so much fun to write I love archeology and movies about curses


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joanna and Professor Kenway head out to the dig site, and encounter some old acquaintances of the Professor's, alongside hints of a curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just popped this one out real quick  
> It's not bad all things considered

After a night of restless sleep, I woke up at the lovely hour of five in the morning. I threw on a button-down shirt and a pair of old, beat up pants and decided to see what the lobby of the hotel was like. Hopefully the lobby didn't have anybody getting into a fight.   
Since it was so early in the morning, there was next to no one in the lobby, other than a man sitting behind the check-in desk who looked like he didn't want to be there. I decided to go have a chat with him.   
“Excuse me, sir?” I said, walking up to the desk. “How well do you know this area?”  
He shrugged. “Pretty well.” He spoke with a thick Egyptian accent.   
“Have you ever heard of a curse which might be affecting a nearby archeological dig?” I asked.   
The man frowned darkly. “You must not speak about the curse. That curse, it killed my brother.”  
Ok, well, that wasn't what I had expected. “I’m sorry.”  
The man stood up and grabbed me by the shoulders, startling me. “Miss, whatever you do, you must not go to that dig site! Too many people have not come back from there!”   
I stepped back, batting his hands away from me. “I… I’m sure it's just really bad luck. Curses aren't real, right?”  
“No, this curse is as real as I am.” The man hissed. “And if you go to that site, one of your team will surely die.”  
I took a few more steps back and started to turn away. “Uh, ok, I'll make sure to tell someone about that.”  
I dashed out of the lobby and down the hall. Clearly this curse was something many people believed in, and thought that it wasn't something to be taken lightly.   
As I turned the corner, I accidentally ran right into someone. Of course it was the Professor. Isn't that cliche.   
“Miss Freeborn. Where are you headed so quickly?” He said in his silky-smooth voice. I noticed a scratch on his cheek, which must've been caused by his fight with that other man I heard.   
“Oh, uh, hi Professor. I was just talking to someone in the lobby.” I took a deep breath. “Apparently there's a curse on our dig site.”  
The Professor nodded. “So you have heard about it as well. It’s probably nonsense.”  
I gave him a weak smile. “I’m sure.”   
“Are you ready to head out to the dig?” He asked.   
“Yes sir, Professor.” I said, subconsciously standing a little straighter.   
“Good. There is a car waiting for us out front.” He said, and so I followed him out of the hotel. I was kind of glad to get out of the place. It kind of creeped me out. Then again, I was about to head to a cursed archeological dig which would no doubt have mummies in it, and if mummies don't creep you out I don't know what will.   
The car ride to the dig was silent. I spent most of it staring out at the seemingly endless desert, occasional palm trees breaking the great expanse of sand. It was almost eerie.   
I could tell we were approaching the site when I saw a number of tents surrounding a large building which looked like it was carved out of sandstone. A gigantic door stood at the base, with two smaller sphinxes guarding it. It was quite the sight to see, and I could hardly believe that this was actually where I was going to be doing research. What might we find in there? What secrets might we uncover?   
My mind momentarily thought back to the curse, but I quickly brushed the thought away. I mean really, aren't all curses just poppycock anyway? I really hoped they were. If this was a real, legitimate curse, we’d all have a serious problem.   
I glanced over at the Professor and saw that he was frowning. I watched as his eyes scanned the tents, apparently searching for someone.   
The driver pulled to a stop close to the tomb’s door. We got out, and the Professor absentmindedly handed him a tip while scanning the horizon. Apparently he saw who he was looking for, as he suddenly changed expressions from wary to angry.   
A group of large, burly men with facial hair came trudging towards us. Is this really who the Professor was looking for?  
“Ah, hello Professor Kenway.” One of the men said. I could tell he was probably the leader. He wore a coat with shiny gold buttons, but his beard was scraggly and unkempt. “Come to wish us good luck on the dig?”  
“Over my dead body.” The Professor growled.   
“Oh, if only.” The man sneered. “I see you've brought a little friend. Is she here to provide moral support while you wallow in self-pity?”  
“She is a competent archaeologist, Lee. Far better than you could ever be.” The Professor said.   
The man Lee smirked. “Oh, sure. I’m sure your father would believe that.”   
Father? Yikes. What had the Professor gotten into?   
“Lee, I do not wish to start a fight, but if you keep insulting me and my team, I may have to.” This was angrier than I had ever seen the Professor. I once saw him yell at a couple of freshmen who were cheating off of each other's tests, but this was far worse.   
“Oh no. Don't worry. If I wanted to hand your ass to you, I would've brought your father along so he could see.” Man, what did Lee have against the Professor? And why was the Professor’s father apparently on the same side as this appalling piece of human garbage?  
“One day, Lee, you will say something you will regret.” The Professor said after a moment. I noticed that his fists were balled up, ready to strike at a moment’s notice. Damn. Who knew how intense archeology could be?  
“I'm sure I will, Kenway. But just remember. No matter what you do, your father chose me over you.”   
Before anyone could react, the sound of a fist hitting a face reverberated throughout the area, and Lee went sprawling backwards.   
“Sthon of a bith!” Lee muttered, clutching his face. “You broke my nose!”   
The Professor stood silently, rubbing his hand over his knuckles. Man. That guy sure could throw a punch.   
“I’m going to tell your father about this, and he will not be pleased!” Lee said, turning around and storming off towards the line of tents.   
“When is he ever?” The Professor whispered. At that moment, I truly felt bad for the Professor. Whatever had happened between him and his father was clearly not good.   
I cleared my throat. “So, uh, should we head inside?”  
That seemed to shake him out of his stupor. “Yes.”   
Together, we silently walked into the building. It was pretty dark on the inside, with only some dim lightbulbs shedding weak light against the walls. At first glance, the walls looked plain, but as my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I noticed faint hieroglyphics etched into the stone. I understood bits and pieces of it from time studying ancient Egypt, and from what I could tell these glyphs talked mostly about farming methods. Nothing special. And nothing to signify a curse.   
All of a sudden, I heard someone screaming, and saw a man running out of a dark hallway in the back of the room.   
“BATS! BATS! BATS!” The man shrieked, waving his arms around his head. As he ran towards us, I saw a hoard of small, dark bats flying behind him.   
The Professor and I made eye contact, and we both hit the floor. The bats flew over us, screeching and flapping out of the building. I held my arms over my head, hoping to god that they didn't attack me. Or poop on me. That would suck.   
After the screeching finally went away, I peeked out from under my arms. Satisfied that the bats were gone, I stood up and brushed myself off. Of course the act was useless, as sand clings to your clothes like glue, but I didn't really think about that.   
“Joanna. Are you alright?” The Professor asked, giving me a kind look. That was the first time he had ever called me by my first name. He must've really been shaken up.   
“Yeah, I’m fine. You?” I said.   
“I’m alright.” He looked around the rest of the large room. “If you don't want to come with me deeper into the site, I can understand.”   
I raised an eyebrow. “Sir, do you think this has something to do with that curse?”   
“I…” He took a deep breath. “I don't know. Probably not. Hopefully not.”   
After a moment of awkward silence, I clapped my hands together. “Well, let's get to it, then. Curse or no curse, I came all the way out here to Egypt. I'm not leaving without doing something of importance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Charles lee   
> O shit waddap
> 
> Have I ever mentioned how much I dislike charles lee   
> Because I greatly dislike him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joanna and Connor run into someone unexpected: Connor's father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not fond of this chapter but the end is ok.

As we delved deeper and deeper into the tomb, I noticed a growing feeling of unease creeping over me. It was that feeling you get when you know someone’s watching you, but you can't figure out where they are. I could tell someone-or something-was looking at us, I just couldn't point out where.   
According to the Professor, there was supposedly some treasure hidden deep within this tomb. Whatever it was, it better be worth it. At first this was fun, but now it’s just getting scary.   
We came into one room which looked like a dead end. However, I realized that some of the hieroglyphics on the walls told of a sort of entrance to something, and I guessed that it wasn't the entrance to a movie theater. Looking around, I noticed a stone in the wall to be slightly out of place. Pressing it caused some of the stones surrounding it to move, so I pushed it as hard as I could, and the entire wall gave way. The Professor, who had been looking in another direction, whirled around when he heard the sound of the stones clattering to the ground. Behind where the door had been was a long, dark hallway made of limestone of a slightly different shade.   
The Professor’s eyes widened. “How did you…?”  
“From what I can tell,” I said, gesturing towards the hieroglyphics on the surrounding walls, “it said that there must've been some sort of secret door or something here. I just found something that looked out of place, pushed it, and it revealed itself.”   
He looked impressed. “Very good, Miss Freeborn. Would you like to lead the way?”  
I smiled. “Yes, thank you, sir!”   
“You don't need to keep calling me sir. We are technically colleagues on this dig, after all.”   
I raised an eyebrow. “Alright, what should I call you then?”  
He thought for a moment. “Just Connor. Or Mr. Kenway. Whichever one you're most comfortable with.”  
“Ok, Connor it is then.” It felt a little weird to call the Professor Connor, but I figured I'd get used to it eventually. And he was right. We were colleagues. It shouldn't be weird. I mean it didn't help that he was six feet of attractive man. But yeah. It wouldn't be weird.   
We made our way down the dark hall, a lone flashlight to light our way. The place was rank with cobwebs, but the walls were covered in exquisite paintings that seemed untouched by the test of time. It was amazing to find them in such good condition. This find alone could put me in the history books.   
Suddenly, I heard the unmistakable sound of stone scraping against stone. Looking back, I saw a stone door, about to block our path. I ran back to the door, but by the time I reached it it had already closed.   
Connor slammed his hand against the door, but it was no use. We were trapped.   
“Damnit!” He said, hitting the door again.   
I felt around on the walls to try to find a switch, but to no avail. “Shit. We’re locked in.”  
Connor sighed. “This is my fault. I got you into this, and now we’re stuck here.”   
I shook my head. “It's not your fault. I chose to come. Besides, I'm sure if we continue down this way, we’ll be able to find a way out.”   
“You’re right.” He ran a hand through his hair. “We should keep going.”  
We continued along the dark tunnel. My feeling of unease continued to creep through me, but I tried to block it out. But I was becoming increasingly worried that the curse was real, and it was trying to kill us. Sure, a weird door wasn't enough to signify a curse, but it still didn't sit well with me.   
After about twenty minutes of seemingly pointless walking, we came upon an enormously large room that seemed to be carved out of different stone from the rest of the tomb. It was darker somehow, and it didn't look like it originated here. Hieroglyphics were carved into the wall, but they were weird. I couldn't recognize any of them. They must've been extremely old. That was the only way I could think of to explain it.   
“Can you read any of this?” I asked Connor, motioning to the hieroglyphics.   
He shook his head. “No, but I recognize it. It’s a certain dialect, used only by a few high priests in the old kingdom. It’s odd to find it here.”  
Suddenly, I heard the sound of footsteps coming from one side of the room. I aimed my flashlight at it, and discovered the source of the noise was in fact a person. It was a man with dark hair drawn back in a ponytail, and a face that somehow seemed familiar.   
I looked over at Connor. He was sneering at the man, his disgusted look telling me that he clearly knew the man.   
“Hello, Connor. Funny meeting you here.” The man spoke bitterly in a British accent.   
“Father.” Connor replied. Father? This creepy old British dude in the middle of a tomb in the Egyptian desert was Connor’s father?  
The man took a few steps towards us, but stopped when he realized Connor’s hand was on his pistol. “Come to claim my dig site, have you?”  
“It was never yours. You wished to steal it from me.” Connor said, tightening his grip on his pistol.   
“Oh, please. You know I got here first.”   
“My men have been here for weeks before you came.”   
“Well I have seniority over you.”   
Connor frowned. “Do you think seniority has anything to do with this?”   
I stepped in between them. “Can we pause for a moment? Thank you.” I took a deep breath and looked towards Connor’s father. “Ok, first of all, who are you?”  
“Haytham Kenway. Father of Connor here. At your service.” With that, he gave a flourishing bow, which I thought was a little over the top. “And who might you be, miss?”  
“My name’s Joanna Freeborn. I'm an archeology student of your son’s.” I said, motioning towards Connor.   
Haytham raised an eyebrow. “Aren't you a little old to be a student?”  
I smirked. “You're never too old to learn, Mr. Kenway.”   
“That’s Doctor Kenway to you, miss.” He replied with an air of bitterness.   
Connor rolled his eyes and stepped in between us. “Calm yourself, father.”   
“You need to control your student, son.” Haytham turned around on his heel and started to walk off. “Besides. This site is mine.”  
Connor glared at him the entire time he walked out of the room. Then, something occurred to me. “Where is he even going?”   
Connor shook his head. “No idea. I’m sorry you had to meet him. He is…”  
“Terrible?” I suggested.   
“Yes. That is accurate.” He said, staring off where his father had walked. “We should keep moving.”   
I nodded. “Right. We have to find a way out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole work is eight pages long in google docs. That's longer than any school essay I've ever written.

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for a wild ride kiddos because Joanna is gonna have some shit goin on


End file.
